The present disclosure generally relates to reinforced packages for holding products and to methods of forming the packages. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to a package including a bag or liner attached to a carton or blank having features to reinforce the shape of the formed package and allow access to the contents of the package, and features that facilitate forming the package and keeping the package open.
Bags or liners, such as paper or plastic bags, traditionally have been used for the packaging and transport of products from bulk materials such as rice or sand to larger items. Bags or liners generally are inexpensive and easy to manufacture and can be formed in different configurations and sizes, and can be used for storage and transport of a wide variety of products. In particular, in the food service industry, bags or liners are frequently used for packaging of prepared food items, such as sandwiches, French fries, cereal, etc. Currently, there is a growing demand for bags or liners or similar packages for use in packaging various products, including sandwiches, French fries, cereal, and other prepared food items, for presentation to consumers. However, it is equally important that the costs of such packages necessarily must be minimized as much as possible. While various packages designs including reinforcing or supporting materials have been developed, often, the manufacture of such specialty bags or liners having reinforcing layers or materials supplied thereto has required multiple stages or operations, which can significantly increase the cost of manufacture of such packages.